Potongan Kisah Kecil
by Call Me Mink
Summary: Kisah cinta itu, pasti ada manis pahitnya bukan? Jangan kecewa jika berakhir sad ending, tapi cobalah untuk memetik pelajaran di dalamnya. /Emang kumpulan drabble dan one shot yang kamu buat ini memberi pelajaran? Ngak juga sih, hahaha... #plok Warn! OOC, NaruSasu!
Kepergian Sasuke setelah perang dunia shinobi masih menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi Naruto. Akan tetapi kemuculan bocah misterius bersurai raven yang memiliki paras mirip dengannya seakan menjadi jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya. "Ka一Kau Uchiha?"/"Tidak, aku Uzumaki.一"

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre: Family  
Rating: T  
Warn: OOC, Typo(s), BL, Shou-ai, M-preg, semi canon, dll.

Post ulang. Yang sebelum ini, dulu fic ini dipersembahan untuk Aoi Blues.

Perubahan warna langit biru menjadi jingga seakan menjadi pertanda turunnya sang raja siang dari singgasana megahnya.

Perguliran waktu seakan berputar begitu cepat, hari demi hari ia lewati. Namun pandangan mata itu masih tetap sama, kosong, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tidak ada lagi binar cahaya seperti dulu, ataupun gambaran ekspresi yang terlihat di balik mata beriris sapphire itu. Seakan pemandangan indah senja di desa Konoha yang menjadi impiannya itu, sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian pria bersurai pirang itu.

Delapan tahun telah berlalu, dan delapan tahun itu pula dia mencapai impian terbesarnya, menjadi seorang hokage. Mempunyai keluarga sempurna, dan menjalani hari-hari menyenangkan sebagai seorang ayah dari ke dua putra dan putrinya. Akan tetapi kenapa sorot mata itu seolah mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya?

Di sana, di bawah pohon mepel itu, sang hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Tengah terduduk di rerumputan seorangdiri, menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur yang terasa datang lebih awal dari biasanya.

Atau, itu hanya perasaannya saja? Entahlah. 8 tahun, huh? Waktu yang singkat, namun terasa menyiksa batinnya.

8 tahun sudah ia lewati, setelah kepergian sosok sang raven yang membawa separuh jiwanya tampa alasan yang jelas itu benar-benar membuat perubahan besar padanya. Terdengar mengelikan?

Che, dia tahu itu. Namun itulah yang terjadi, Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabat, sekaligus orang yang diam-diam telah menjerat hatinya itu kini telah pergi, seolah dunia telah menelan sang Uchiha, dan lenyap begitu saja.

Meninggalkan sang Uzumaki yang terjebak di dalam lubang hitam yang bernama kehidupan.

Puas dengan memandangi langit senja, Narutopun bangkit dari duduknya. Sedikit menepuk jubah hokage yang ia kenakan, pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri pinggiran danau yang terlihat begitu indah disaat senja tiba.

Sedikit mengingat momen indah yang ia lewati bersama Sasuke, pria bersurai pirang itu tersenyum kecil. Dia masih ingat dimana petemuan-pertemuan koyol mereka di danau ini. Dimulai dari pertemuan tidak segaja, perkelahian kecil, dan一 pernyataan cinta sang Uzumaki pada pria bersurai raven itu.

Mengingat itu semua, Naruto tidak dapat lagi menahan senyumannya. Akan tetapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat setelah mengingat kepergian Sasuke. Andai dia dapat merubah waktu, mungkin dia akan mencegah Sasuke pergi darinya.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, meningalkan tugasnya, yang sudah diambil alih sang rembulan. Langkah lebar Naruto pun sedikit ia percepat mengingat jika ia mempunyai janji makan malam bersama keluarganya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti. Di sana, di sebuah ayunan yang menjadi tempat bermain itu sukses merebut perhatiannya. Anak itu, Naruto pernah melihatnya. Sudah seminggu ini anak itu terus berdiam diri di ayunan itu.

Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya apakah dia sedang menunggu seseorang? Tapi jika diperhatikan, anak itu hampir seumuran anak pertamanya Boruto. Mungkin sekitar 7 tahunnan, tapi siapa yang tega membuat anak sekecil itu menunggu hingga malam?

Melihat hal itu, Naruto jadi ingat masa kecilnya dulu. Alih-alih melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, Naruto malah menghampiri anak kecil itu.  
"Hei," sapa Naruto. Membuat anak bersurai raven itu langsung mendongkak, menatap Naruto.

Sapphire bertemu sapphire dan onyx. Seolah lupa caranya bernapas, Naruto tampak terperangah saat melihat mata anak itu. Bagaimana bisa, dia memiliki iris mata yang berbeda? Sapphire dan onyx? Apa dia melakukan operasi?

Mengelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemikiran anehnya, Naruto sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan anak yang sedang duduk di ayunan itu.

Hingga dia dapat melihat mata bulat yang tampak menatap bingung padanya.  
"Hei, siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menma," jawab Menma singkat.  
Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat terperangah kaget saat mendengar nada bicara anak bernama Menma itu.

Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil dia berbicara dengan nada datar seperti itu? Berbeda dengan anak seumurannya yang biasanya selalu terdengar menggemaskan atau manja.

Sedikit tertawa garing, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Um一 Menma, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini kan sudah malam."

"Menunggu," jawab Menma singkat.

Sementara Naruto terlihat semakin salah tingkah, karena mendengar jawaban Menma. Jujur dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak kecil yang gaya bicaranya seperti Menma.

Ralat, sepertinya dia pernah bertemu dengan satu orang yang mirip dengan Menma. Dia, Sasuke. "Menunggu? Menunggu orang tuamu?" Tanya Naruto. Mendapat anggukan dari Menma, "Tapi, ini sudah malam. Apa kau yakin orang tuamu akan ke sini?" Tanyanya lagi.  
Menma yang mendapat pertanyaan itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tangan mungil itu tampak meremas ujung kaosnya.  
Sementara Naruto yang melihat itu langsung merasakan perasaan aneh.

Kenapa? Kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat melihat Menma menundukan kepalanya seperti itu?  
Tampa Naruto sadari, tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat. Kemudian mengelus kepala Menma dengan lembut.  
"Mau kuantar pulang?" Tawar Naruto. Menatap lembut dan tersenyum tulus pada Menma.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan hal itu, karna selama ini dia tidak pernah menatap lembut. Apalagi tersenyum tulus pada seseorang, setelah kepergiannya. Akan tetapi, saat melihat sosok Menma yang menatapnya tidak percaya itu terasa menghangatkan hatinya.

Terkejut, Menma sangat terkejut, dan menatap Naruto tidak percaya saat medapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Naruto.

Lalu pandangannya beralih pada tangan besar yang terulur padanya, seolah tangan itu akan pergi, Menma segera meraihnya. Dan turun dari ayunan itu, kemudian menubrukan tubuh mungilnya pada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto yang lagi-lagi terkejut akan perlakuan Menma yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya, hanya mengelus suraian raven itu dengan lembut. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat senang saat Menma Memeluknya, padahal saat anak-anaknya memeluknya dia merasa biasa saja, karna hal itu sangatlah terasa, wajar?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Menma menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Tidak, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Menma. Menarik tangan besar Naruto dengan tangan mungilnya.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar ajakan yang terdengar ambigu 一Menurutnya一 Itu hanya tersenyum kikuk, dan membalas genggaman tangan mungil Menma. Membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh Menma.

Layaknya seorang ayah yang tengah menuruti kemauan anaknya. Naruto hanya membiarkan dirinya yang di tuntun Menma ke sana ke mari, melupakan semua masalah yang sedang menumpuk padanya.

Termasuk melupakan janji makan malam bersama keluarganya. Awalnya Naruto hanya ingin mengajak Menma melihat pestival tahunan yang dilakukan di Konoha, akan tetapi reaksi Menma yang sangat menggemaskan saat melihat pestival itu dengan mata berbinar. Langsung membuatnya terkikik geli, kemudian menawarkan permainan apa yang ingin Menma mainkan.

Hingga seperti inilah jadinya. Dia harus rela ditarik ke sana ke mari untuk mengikuti permainan-permainan yang Menma inginkan. Tapi di balik semua itu Naruto sangat bahagia, dan menikmati momen-momen kebersamaannya dengan Menma.

Dan lagi Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Menma itu terlihat seperti dirinya. Hanya saja sebelah mata onyx, kulit, dan suraian ravennya itulah yang membedakan mereka.

Yah, waktu di taman dia memang tidak terlalu jelas memerhatikan wajahnya, karna lampu taman yang sedikit remang-remang.

Dan lagi, dia tidak menyangka jika Menma dapat terlihat seperti anak kebanyakan. Karena awalnya Naruto pikir Menma tidak dapat tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Jangan salahkan dia karena sudah berpikir seperti itu, lagipula siapa yang menyangka jika ada ada anak yang dapat berbicara sedatar Menma. Yah, terkecuali Sasuke tentunya.

Ah! Sasuke, entah mengapa saat melihat Menma dia seperti melihat sosok dirinya dan Sasuke yang terperangkap di tubuh yang sama, 'Hahaha... Bukankah itu terdengar lucu? Aku baru saja berpikir secara tidak langsung jika Menma adalah anakku dan Sasuke,' batin Naruto.

"Tou-san," panggil Menma. Ah, Naruto sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa Menma memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi diapun tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, malah sebaliknya. Dia merasa bahagia saat mendengar Menma yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tou-san'.

"Ya, ada apa Menma?" Balas Naruto. Melirik ke arah Menma yang tengah duduk bersamanya di kedai ramen.

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dan bermain bersama Tou-san," ucap Menma riang. Ah, benar semejak tadi Menma tidak lagi berbicara datar seperti pertama kali dia bertemu.

"Kau ini bicara apa. Tou-san juga senang. Sangat senang malah," balas Naruto. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong ini sudah larut malam. Ayo kita pulang, Nanti ibumu marah." ajak Naruto. Yah, tadi Menma mengatakan kalau dia tinggal berdua besama ibunya.  
"Tidak usah, aku akan pulang sendiri," jawab Menma.

"Apa maksudmu Menma? Kau tidak ingin Tou-san antar pulang? Tapi inikan sudah malam Menma," ucap Naruto. Mengelus kepala Menma.

Sementara Menma hanya mengelengkan kepalanya. "Uchiha," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Sementara Naruto hanya mebelakan matanya saat mendengar kata 'Uchiha' keluar dari mulut Menma.

"Ibuku seorang Uchiha."

"Ka一Kau Uchiha?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Bukan, lebih tepatnya Uzumaki. Uzumaki Menma itulah Namaku, Tou-san."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto. Secara repleks mencengkram bahu mungil Menma, dengan napas memburu. Seingatnya Uchiha yang tersisa di dunia ini hanya satu orang 一Sasuke一 tapi kenapa Menma mengatakan Uchiha adalah ibunya. Lalu Uzumaki?

Menma sedikit meringkis kesakitan saat merasakan tangan 'Tou-san' nya mencengkram bahu mungilnya dengan kuat, tapi dia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku adalah Uzumaki Menma, Dan ibuku adalah Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke, lalu tou-san ku一" Menma menghentikan ucapannya. Perlahan tangan mungilnya terangkat, dan membelai lembut pipi Naruto, seolah menenangkan sang Uzumaki. "一Adalah dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau Adalah tou-san ku, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku menyayagimu Tou-san, begitu juga Tou-sama 一Sasuke一, dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku percaya Tou-san adalah orang yang kuat." Ucap Menma untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Kemudian menghilang, di balik kepulan asap. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung di tempat dengan cairan bening yang mengalir begitu saja, seolah dia punya pemikiran tersendiri.  
"Sasuke, Menma..." lirih Naruto.

.  
Sementara itu di tengah ruangan remang-remang yang hanya diterangi lilin itu tampak seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah terduduk memandangi sebuah foto dirinya dan laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah merangkul pinggangnya dengan cengiran lebar yang menghiasi paras menawan itu.

KLEK

Pintu kayu berukir abstrak itu terbuka menampilkan sosok anak berumur 7 tahunnan.

"Kau sudah pulang Menma?" tanyanya lembut pada Menma. Dia, pria yang menyambut Menma. Dia adalah一

"Aku pulang, tou-sama."  
一Uchiha Sasuke. "Dan, terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku bertemu dengannya."

.  
END


End file.
